fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenith (Musical Artist)
Payton Solavski, more commonly known under her stage name Zenith, was born on September 2nd, 1989, in an unnamed city in Germany. Trained in the ways of classical music, she learned to play the piano at the age of four; however, the whole classical thing later turned out to be really ironic, as she ended up signing with Outerspan Records with an unbreakable dream of becoming an EDM (electronic dance music) artist. Because she is incapable of singing (as she said once to someone in an interview), almost every song she does is a collab. "But hey!" she also said in that same interview. "At least I get to meet more people!" One of her most recognized albums (but also her only one so far) is Lucidity, with its titular single of the same name peaking at the Top 3 on various charts. Zenith has also contributed to the soundtrack of the film adaptation of Deviant, the best-selling dystopian novel by American author Melodica Froth. (According to MySongs, her song—''Discover You'' (ft. Matthias Coma & Maria Giant)—was the third most popular song on the album, with second place going to N94's I Want You and first to Kellie Silvering's Thumping Heart.) History Early Life Born Payton Solavski, Zenith was raised in Germany by two classically-trained musicians. At the young age of four, she began playing the piano and learning about the Classical music era; at times, she would write a song a day. When Payton was twelve, she learned how to play the drums; soon after, she began performing with the all-female post-hardcore/metal trio Dizplayd. Even as a preteen, she was already writing, composing, and performing numerous rock songs in the trio's own personal studio. 2009 As time went on, Payton's awareness of other musical genres widened, and in 2009 her interest in EDM was piqued after hearing the French electronic duo Liberty. Already highly knowledgeable in composition and performance, she decided to make the switch to the EDM genre—the switch that forever changed her life. 2009 proved to be a watershed year for Zenith, for it was during this year that she began producing electronic music; within a short time, she managed to amass wide critical and audience acclaim. Within a few months, she won two remix contests names to be confirmed, and the critical wins gave the budding artist well-deserved recognition by Spillitz, who soon signed her to a label. After catching the eyes of the music industry once again (this time with Outerspan A&R Rave Gene and Outerspan A&M Chairman Johnny Iodine), she released several more remixes, this time for various pop artists like Baroness Geegee, White-Lipped Carrots, D. Piddy, Finnish Home MAFIA, and Spillitz. 2012 In the realm of her original compositions, Zenith's hit singles "Raze It" and "Draw The Blinds" held the top spots on EDM charts for several weeks in a row. That same year, her remix of Baroness Geegee's "Elope The Twilight" appeared on both the deluxe edition of Geegee's album "Conceived Like This" and the companion EP "Conceived Like This: The Remix". Later that year, Zenith signed with Outerspan Records and released her debut album Lucidity that October. The album's first single, "Rainbow", featuring Berrybush Records recording artist Matthias Coma, garnered massive global attention and appeal, soaring to No. 1 on various charts and ultimately causing Lucidity to be named the "MySongs Breakthrough Dance Album of the Year". In addition to racking up original production credits for artists including Justine Believer and Mickey Finaj's "Sexy And A Song", Flipping Rock named Zenith an "Artist To Watch" for 2012. Zenith made her national television debut on The Early Broadcast with Davy Postman in October 2012, where she turned her signature style "upside-down"...by playing a stripped-down version of her new single "Lucidity". The performance showcased her classical music training as she played piano alongside a string quartet, with vocals from Vulpes. 2013 In early summer 2013, she went on to play the song again, this time on Break Of Dawn with Jamie Falcon, and accompanied by The Leaves. The performance came to an unprecedented close as Zenith, with help from some LEDs, simulated the festival performance experience for the first time ever on national television. The following months, "Lucidity" ascended the radio charts and garnered spins on radio stations nationwide, propelling it to the #2 song in the country. That August, the single was certified platinum, and its "beautifully provocative" music video garnered Zenith an "Artist To Watch" award once again. 2014 Her "Moment Of Lucidity" tour in support of the album immediately sold out major venues across the country, establishing Zenith as one of the premier touring acts of the year. Just as it seemed that the attention surrounding the young producer had reached a fever pitch, yet another chart-topping single was released: "Slumber Party" featuring Bailey Wilson of Loverre. The track debuted at #8 on MySongs and sold over 78,000 copies the first day, making it her second most-popular song of all time. Shortly after, another single by the name of "Discover You" was released. The song drew the attention of Ans Zimmerman, who was currently working with Mountaintop Entertainment on the film adaptation of the bestselling YA novel Deviant; after a brief conversation, the song was added to the original motion picture soundtrack as its first track. 2015 In February, she signed a contract that gave MopDoppler Entertainment Inc. consent to put her and some of her songs in the first arc of their upcoming game series Muse. The game, entitled Muse: The Lucidity Arc, was officially released on September 2. In addition to being in the game as a guest star and supporting character, Zenith also contributed several original instrumental compositions to its OST (original soundtrack). Gallery image.jpg|Zenith (left) and one of her temporary crushes (right). Unfortunately for us, the photographer, shortly after printing out the picture, spilled water and cyan paint all over it, thus making it impossible to see either their faces or the words in the background. Trivia *Zenith's favorite Muse is Muse Codec, the sixth Lucidity Muse.Footbook Post #296: Codec Forever! The Reason Behind My A-MUSE-ing Obsession Her reason? "I like her spunk. It's not every day you meet a sixteen-year-old computer-hacking rebel with a celebrity obsession. And even if it was...do typical hackers have the ability to teleport? No. And with an inventive partner-in-crime like Muse Stache by her side, the world just got a whole lot more interesting." *In early 2014,Who Framed Payton Solavski? on the Celebrity News Network a young anonymous teen was known to have deliberately disguised himself as Zenith in an attempt to steal her fame. He was caught after two weeks, but not before various pictures (such as the one below) were leaked onto the internet. References Category:Characters Category:People Category:Musical Artists Category:Producers